Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inspection device of a display device and an inspection method of the display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an inspection device of a display device including a protective film attached on a display panel and an inspection method of the display device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display devices which have a lightweight and a slim volume compared to a cathode ray tube, have been developed. As examples of the display devices, a liquid crystal display device, an electrowetting display device, and an electrophoretic display device are widely used. The display device is applied to various information processing devices, such as a television set, a monitor, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc., to display an image. The display device includes a display panel and a protective film formed on the display panel.
In general, a visual inspection is performed on the display device by an inspector in a production line for the display device to inspect defects of the display device. However, there is a difference in degree between the visual inspection's results due to the inspector, and it is difficult to distinguish defects of the display device from defects of the protective film and foreign substances on the display panel from foreign substance on the protective film. Accordingly, an inspection device and an inspection method of the display device have been actively researched.